SOFIA THE FIRST THE RISE AND FALL OF 'THE TRUE ROYALS'
by carla sandria
Summary: sofia and her new friends are being targeted by the true royals once they get their plan everyone is furious sofia and her friends decide to save everyone after the true royals take over royal prep and all the kings and queens how will sofia and her friends defeat the true royals will they succeed well read to find out R&R
1. Chapter 1 prologue

SOFIA THE FIRST THE RISE AND FALL OF ''TRUE ROYALS''

ch 1 prologue

it was a new day at royal prep a carriage landed

looks like we got new students said a princess

let's see who they are sofia said a blonde haired princess

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT YOU PRINCE THEODORE AND PRINCESS SHELY OF SODOR said a man announcing their arrival

i wonder who they are said the princess meanwhile at lunch

Hi there said a by coming to sofia's table can my sis and i sit here he asked

sure said sofia my name is sofia and these are my friend she induced them

theodore shelly called a voice as the twins turned around

CARLA said the twins in happiness as they went to hug her

you know carla said sofia

yeah they aid

Not only that she is part of royale peer, said Zander.

there are commoners, said Amber

But i know everyone said Hugo no one is a commoner

yes, you do they are all in the teen wing said Carla

really, said James

can we see it, asked Clio

Sure and Mrs. Cleo wants to meet you all said Carla as she led everyone to the Teen wing of royal prep

Carla honey are those the kids Mrs Cleo is asking for said a woman approaching.

Yes, There are the ones Duchess Kate, she replied.

 _a duchess oh no not again_ thought sofia.

You guys Don't have to worry The duchesses here are kind caring and nice said Carla noticing the worry.

Yes, that lady nearly ruined our good name said the Duchess Go know you don't want to keep queen Cleo waiting

ok, said carla as she led the others to Queen Cleo's office sofia he incident you had with that former Duchess you had weeks ago. When the word of what happened reached here we were furious of what happened. Especially the duchess united that day boy were they furious each took out their anger in their own way we their students and royale colleagues suffered the most damage.

How bad asked Amber

yeah it couldn't be that bad said james

Let's see one of the Headmaster was scared that day because his girlfriend and secretary were duchesses and they would try to do something to him. King Chris works with a Duchess for most of the day he too was terrified because he thought she would snap him in half with a ruler. Queen Nancy 2 of her friends were duchesses she couldn't take she left the building and didn't come back till they calmed down. king Kevin suffered to cause he worked with Duchess he was terrified as well he thought that she would try to sent him to the moon. Also we have couple Girls here who were Duchess they were practically said and terrified of their teachers and classmates because they would be mean to them.

telling them about that day Carla said queen cleo

That bad said sofia.

yes said Queen Cleo carla explain to them oh and i'll be back in 20 she said as he left

this is what happened that day she said as a bubble appeared in front of royals

 **FLASHBACK**

 **4 WEEKS AGO  
**

 **My princess we are nearly there said the coachman.**

 **Thank you and can I ask a question asked** **carla.**

 **yes he said.**

 **You know I see all 4 duchesses Everyday how bad she said with a terrified look.**

 **Princess you're a good person you will be fine he said as he went on his way.**

 **Ready for school said a girl.**

 **Yes Maria she said.**

 **well gotta go Maria said as she ran to the coach.**

 **Maria said carla s she gently pulled her friend don't forget i see all of them and you only see 2 .**

 **oh yeah said maria and good luck as she ran inside**

 **carla word said someone**

 **assistant-headmaster ken she said**

 **Duchess Berry of Kalos and Duchess Maya of Kanto have been giving me harsh glares he said fearfully.**

 **Well I wouldn't blame them especially what happened in the kids wing of Royal Prep yesterday during lunch said a boy approaching them.**

 **what happened, assistant-headmaster asked.**

 **You mean you don't know said the pair together.**

 **I wasn't here yesterday he replied.**

 **I'll tell you said Carla as she made a bubble**

 **THE DAY BEFORE IN THE KIDS WING OF ROYAL PREP AT LUNCH**

 _ **lunch duty wonder why queen cleo needed me to be here,wait what is going ON**_ **thought carla as she saw the commotion she could hear a woman and a young girl's voice**

 _ **better call someone who's free hmm looks like Queen Lauren is free is free better call her s**_ **he thought**

 **queen Lauren if you can hear me there is a situation in the cafeteria in the kids wing of royal prep a student and teacher are fighting -princess carla of sodor**

 **YOU ARE A COMMONER YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE A PRINCESS said the lady.**

 _ **ohno i recognize that voice from anywhere duchess Cinch I can't believe she's back.**_

 **Queen Lauren if you can hear me it's duchess Cich she's back said carla quickly as she inside**

 **DUCHESS CINCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEADMISTRESS SAMANTHA MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE KIDS WING OR THE TEEN WING OF ROYAL PREP. carla screamed as she pulled the duchess away.**

 **well well if it isn't the pathetic little princess said cinch**

 **DUCHESS YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW.**

 **DUCHESS YOU ARE SO FIRED.**

 **everyone turned and saw Queen Lauren and asiant-headmistress Angie.**

 **I DON'T THINK SO she said as she flung her arm hitting carla's arm accidently**

 **OW said carla.**

 **Carla get the kids out of here said the queen.**

 **yes this will be queen agais queen the headmistress replied.**

 **come along said carla as she led the others out.**

 **it's alright princess i have them said a voice.**

 **mrs flora she said as everyone went to her.**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **that's what happened she said.**

 **by the end of they day word spread about what happened said connor.**

 **I see and how is your arm carla asked assistant-master Ken**

 **it's alright the royal doctor checked it he said should heal over spring break she said.**

 **Very well said the assistant-headmaster have a nice day.**

 **I can't believe that she had a nerve to hit one of the members of royal PEER said connor.**

 **Bye connor said carla as he walked down the hallway.**

 **Hey carla how is your arm said a voice.**

 **hello duchess maya and it is fine she replied and we will always appreciate you guys she said.**

 **Thank you many students have been approaching us you don't deserve what Duchess Cinch did to you she said.**

 **But then she would have hit Princess Sofia a student Carla said back.**

 **Let it go Maya she will find many reasons said a voice.**

 **True she said to her friend.**

Ads By Gamescrate

 **five minutes before the lunch bell rang.**

 **We appreciate you duchess Kate carla said.**

 **Thank you carla you guys are the sweetest she said.**

 **But why would she do that I still don't get it said Prince jake of cova empire.**

 **she hates princess sofia said princess Helen of supernova.**

 **That I get but he started .**

 **You mean the exact reason well sofia and her mother are no royals they became royalty when her mom married the king said Prince Joe of Luxburg.**

 **Not to mention more commonwealth are becoming royals said carla.**

 **Commonwealth said most of the class.**

 **Well when I went home yesterday I went to see my village friends they were still mad about what happened to my arm I asked them if we could find a new word so they said commonwealth since it was used by your great-grandmother queen elizabeth said carla.**

 **A nice one perhaps we can use that said Queen aria.**

 **yeah a much safer word instead of saying the original word said princess emily of supernova.**

 **that I agree Yesterday I was on the news and I couldn't even address the people I kept saying the people of corona the people of sodor the people of babylonia you get what I mean said Lady angie of supernova.**

 **I can't believe i'm admitting this but I too did what angie did said jake and joe nodded too.**

 **well now we won't have that trouble since carla found a new much safer word to use said lady amy of supernova.**

 **Guys we all were allowed to use it Carla exclaimed.**

 **Duchess Kate may I please borrow Carla said a man coming inside.**

 **why of course assistant-headmaster Ken said Duchess kate to the man**


	2. Chapter 2

SOFIA THE FIRST THE RISE AND FALL OF ''TRUE ROYALS''

Ch 2 prologue part 2

* * *

 **Is everything alright assistant-headmaster Ken carla asked**

 **I'm sure you have heard that I was avoiding the main office and your math classroom carla can you please pick up the math papers from the office and give them to your math teacher he asked.**

 **You know you can not avoid them like this sooner or later you will have to face them and I will have to tell Headmistress samantha why you are doing this if she asks me questions anyway**

 **I wouldn't have it any other way he said walking away soon carla began her walk o the main office and greet the 2nd duchess that worked there deep down she was worried but she wouldn't let it show**

 **carla what brings you here asked the duchess trying to smile although carla could see the anger**

 **assistant-headmaster ken wanted me to pick up some papers for duchess Molly and how are you holding up duchess Berry carla asked**

 **ME well oh I don't KNow I Feel like I want to GRIND that evil woman and wipe her of the face of the earth for insulting that sweet little princess and she happens to be the niece of one of my good friends spat Duchess Berry**

 _ **But won't that ruin the reputation of the Duchess United as well as Duchess Berry's image carla thought**_ **carla thought while the duchess'S keep ranting all**

 **AHEM math papers remember carla said interrupting her rant**

 **oh right she said as she handed the papers**

 **I still can't believe she gave you a bruised arm she said**

 **Yeah and I was planning to go horse riding with my friends from the village and I was supposed to help them set up and run the festival she admitted**

 **aw it's nice that you are keeping your former origins said the duchess as she hugged the girl**

 **yeah right my dad would GRILL me if I did not carla laughed as she left and headed to lunch**

 **CARLA yelled connor from her table holding an Ice pack to his head**

 **coonoor what happened she asked**

 **Duchess Molly that's what he hissed**

 **oh no CONNOR what did you do what happened said carla looking worried at her friend**

 **OH carla you should know my brother by now said a girl approaching**

 **I don't know maria carla said as everyone looked trough his memories**

 **FLASHBACK 1 PERIODS EARLIER IN DUCHESS MOLLY'S MATH CLASS**

 **so if you need help please feel free to ask**

 **connor do not loose your big mouth Queen Aria said as connor silently nodded and she left the room**

 _ **what am I going to do duchess molly is mad although carla said all the duchesses are furious maybe i should say we appreciated her connor thought**_

 **we started connor before being interrupted**

 _ **I feel like grinding that vil woman for what she did I want to STRIke that head of hers for hurting**_ **but before her thought could continue she heard OWWWWW appreciate you**

 **connor i'm so sorry the duchess said as she watched hr student grab his head from pain VENA**

 **yess duchess molly asked vena**

 **take connor to the nurse she asked her student**

 **of course come on connor she said**

 **LATER AT LUNCH AND END OF FLASHBACK**

 **oh connor maria said feeling sorry for what brother had to go trough in math**

 **yeah and no wonder assistant-headmaster Ken was avoiding the main office and duchess molly's class carla said understanding**

 **I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE WHAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAA screamed a voice from outside as everyone went out to see what happened they saw Queen Nancy running onto her carriage and flying away**

 ** _I'll better go to the office_ carla thought in the office **

**queen nefia carla said**

 **yes said he queen who was assistant-headmistress Angela's secretary**

 **Queen Nancy fled carla said**

 **thank you the lady said**

 **you knew it was going to happen asked carla**

 **did yes yes i did you know Queen Nancy is sensitive plus 3 of her friends she is wth are duchesses the queen said**

 **true carla said**

 **very well back to lunch she saif**


End file.
